


Guardian Angels

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [65]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Bisexuality, Closeted Character, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Internalised Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: He was to be moved to Farley Hall in a few days, away from dear Corporal Barrow and sweet Nurse Crawley and Edward didn’t know how he would cope without his guardian angels looking after him.





	Guardian Angels

Edward barely remembered the journey back into the hospital. He was to be moved to Farley Hall in a few days, away from dear Corporal Barrow and sweet Nurse Crawley and Edward didn’t know how he would cope without his guardian angels looking after him. The fact was that he had grown to care for them both, and in much the same way. He barely understood it, but if he could be with them both, he would. It went against his sense of honour and what he had been told was right, but that didn’t matter; he loved them both.


End file.
